Spirits of the Past
by darke wulf
Summary: What if events in the Tomb of the Inu-brothers' Father had gone a little differently? The new master of the Tetsusaiga is in for some life-altering changes. Eventual Sess/Kag. Please R/R.
1. Prologue

Spirits of the Past

by:  darke wulf

_Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all related characters, locations, plots, etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  No money is being made on this little piece of drivel.  I promise to return all characters none-the-worse-for-wear upon the story's completion._

**STORY BACKGROUND:**

In all events, both momentous and seemingly mundane, there are infinite possibilities.  

In the universe we know, Kagome, the girl who overcame time, and Inuyasha, the hanyou son of the former Lord of the Western Lands, become companions.  Together they search for shards of the Shikon Jewel, which Kagome unwittingly shattered.  Along their journeys they meet many people and creatures, both good and evil.  Some become companions, others adversaries.

One such adversary is Inuyasha's own half-brother, the aristocratic assassin Sesshoumaru.  Early in Kagome and Inuyasha's adventures they are assailed by Sesshoumaru, who is seeking the tomb of he and Inuyasha's father, and the mighty sword, Tetsusaiga, which resides therein.  Through a daunting series of events, it is discovered that the entrance to the tomb was hidden in a black pearl within Inuyasha's left eye.  Sesshoumaru and his hench-demon Jaken head for the tomb, with Inuyasha and Kagome close behind.

Once within the tomb, the group discovers the mystic Tetsusaiga; a rusty sword, forged from the fang of the Great Lord Inutaisho, which transforms into a blade capable of destroying a hundred demons with a single swing.  Neither brother, however, is capable of pulling the sword from the altar in which it rests.  As they battle, the human girl Kagome accidentally succeeds in drawing the Tetsusaiga from its perch, eventually presenting it to Inuyasha.  Fueled by Inuyasha's desire to protect Kagome from Sesshoumaru, the Tetsusaiga transforms, allowing Inuyasha to finally defeat his older brother.

Thus the partnership between Inuyasha and Kagome is strengthened, their destinies tighter entwined, comraderie, friendship, and love to follow.

But what if events within the Tomb had proceeded differently? 

 Consider with me if you will, a universe separate from our own, where a small change in a spell cast by a long-dead Lord causes a chain-reaction, leading to an entirely new set of possibilities...

*******


	2. Don't Touch That You Don't Know Where It...

Spirits of the Past

by:  darke wulf

_Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all related characters, locations, plots, etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  No money is being made on this little piece of drivel.  I promise to return all characters none-the-worse-for-wear upon the story's completion._

**AUTHOR NOTES:**  Events in this universe progress as they do in Rumiko Takahashi's original one up until Kagome pulls Tetsusaiga from its altar.  I'm not going to rewrite everything up to that point.  Most have undoubtedly read the manga or watched the anime, and are familiar with what occurs.  

This story begins where the two timelines diverge.

Chapter One: Don't Touch That; You Don't Know Where It's Been 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from her sprawled position next to the altar in which Tetsusaiga rested, where Jaken had thrown her, terror gripping her heart as Sesshoumaru moved to kill his younger brother with his poison claws.  Completely forgetting about the disgusting toad she had been fighting, Kagome instinctively moved towards her reluctant companion.  Her mind was a jumble as she desperately tried to think of some way that she could save Inuyasha from the youkai Lord.

Without conscious thought, her hand remained grasped around the hilt of the ancient sword she had used to pull herself back to her feet.  Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder echoed through the tomb, startling all those present and deafening human and youkai alike.  Kagome brought her hands up to cover her throbbing ears, only to freeze with shock.

"Oops," she whispered, too surprised to speak louder, as she stared at the now freed Tetsusaiga that she held in her hand.  Somewhere in the tomb a pile of bones shifted, the noise upsetting the silence that had followed the thunder and forcing Kagome out of her musings as she recalled that she was not alone.  Her chin quickly can up and she looked over to the half brothers, both of whom were frozen in place, gazing at her in astonished disbelief.

Turning back to the altar with a muttered, "Sorry," Kagome moved to return the sword to its previous spot...somehow...and get herself out of the mess in which she found herself.  Shaking himself out of his reverie, Sesshoumaru moved to stop her, only to halt as once again thunder angrily sounded.  

Then the musty, stale air of the tomb came to life, spiraling around the frightened girl.  Kagome's free hand went to her hair, pulling it back from her face, while the one holding the Tetsusaiga struggled in vain to keep her short skirt in place.  Suddenly the weight on her feet lightened, and she looked down to see that the ever strengthening wind was actually lifting her off her feet.  "Eep!  Inuyasha, help!"

Finally shaken from his stupor, Inuyasha rose to his feet.  "What the hell did you do, you stupid girl?"

"I would think it would be obvious, even to you, brother," Sesshoumaru's cold voice interjected.    Standing off to one side, his emotionless face never left Kagome's airborne form.  "For some unimaginable reason, the Tetsusaiga has accepted your disgusting human wench as its mistress."

"She's not my wench!" Inuyasha screamed at the same time Jaken exclaimed, "What?!  My Lord, surely you jest.  Why would the Tetsusaiga, the blade forged from your dear Father's own fang, bind itself to a lowly human?"

"Why indeed, Jaken," Sesshoumaru tonelessly answered.  "I suppose I should not be surprised, given Father's disgraceful fascination with the miserable creatures."

At this point, Kagome's temper was burning white-hot.  She didn't care why this was happening; she didn't even really care what was happening.  All she wanted was to get her feet back on the ground where they belonged, head back to the well, and return to her own time.  Let dog-boy and his psychopathic brother kill each other, she just wanted to go home.  "Who the heck are you calling a 'miserable creature', pretty boy?  Argh!  Inuyasha, get me dow…ahhh!"

Kagome's rant broke off with a scream as bolts of silver-white energy erupted from the tips of the flame-sculpted metal altar, converging upon and engulfing her petite form.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, concern for the girl from the future overwhelming his usual gruff exterior.  He leapt at her, intending to snatch her from the strange force that held her aloft, only to be thrown against the wall by an arc of power that lanced out from Kagome.

"I would advice against attempting to interfere, dear brother," Sesshoumaru sneered, "unless you are anxious to end you pitiful existence, not to mention that of your filthy human companion."

"For the last time, she's not my damn companion!" Inuyasha turned on his brother, momentarily forgetting about Kagome's plight in his single-minded rage.  "She's just a shard detector!  And what gives you a right to order me around, anyhow?  You don't know any more than I do about what the hell's going on!"

Sesshoumaru refused to rise to the bait his brother offered, instead turning his attention back to the floating woman-child his brother had brought along.  A small smile of amusement curled his lips as he enjoyed watching her body convulse in pain as lightening crackled all along her body.  A slight sense of unease remained, however, due to his uncertainty of exactly what was going on.  He longed to simply reach a talon, slice her throat, and take the Tetsusaiga from her dead grasp but, as Inuyasha had so ably demonstrated, that was not to be so easily accomplished.

A single elegant eyebrow was raised as the girl's body arched back and stiffened, spasms halting as bright wave of pure white light burst from her.  Irritably refusing to close his eyes, though the light was enough to cause even him some small discomfort, he wondered to himself just how long the little show was going to go on.  Without warning, the light intensified nearly a hundred fold and a final blast of incredible power shot out.

The great Taiyoukai of the West wondered no more.

*******

A pain filled groan, that Sesshoumaru found himself completely sympathizing with, welcomed him back to consciousness.  Opening his eyes, he immediately wished that he hadn't as the throbbing pain in his head increased significantly.  Refusing to outwardly acknowledge the pain, or let it affect him, he forced himself to his feet.

Surveying the area with his usual stony mask, he was surprised at the devastation he beheld.  Both Inuyasha and Jaken were slumped against the walls of the tomb, apparently having been thrown into them, as he had, by the last burst of energy that came from the girl.  Jaken was still motionless, though his worthless brother was showing signs of awakening.  Also shocking was the thick layer of fine gray powder that covered the ground, nearly up to his shins; all that was left of the bones that had little the grave.  

Eventually his gaze gravitated towards the epicenter of the destruction where, lying in a small circle of cleared ground was the human female.  Her back was facing him, but her long, raven hair and odd attire made her easily identifiable.  Unfortunately her heartbeat was clearly audible, indicating that she had survived whatever it was that had just happened.  Still, claiming the Tetsusaiga from her would be a simple enough task.

Approaching her side, Sesshoumaru roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her over, intent on retrieving his Father's fang, which oddly enough had transformed into its true form, only to stop in shock at what he beheld.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha roared, still somewhat groggy from his collision with the wall.  He leapt at the Western Lord, claws prepared to rip though flesh and bone.  "Get the fuck away from her, you bastard!"

Almost absently, Sesshoumaru dodged his brother's clumsy attack and threw him back up against the wall.  The hanyou moaned in pain as his head once again bounced off the unforgiving bone and he slid to the ground.  Sitting back up, he gingerly rubbed the back of his head, looking back to Sesshoumaru and Kagome just in time to see his older brother, who had been reaching for the Tetsusaiga still held tightly within the unconscious girl's grasp, get thrown back by a lightening bolt that burst from Kagome's body.

Inuyasha was unable to stop the smirk that blossomed on his face at the sight of his holier-than-thou brother laying on the ground, covered with pulverized bone.  "Heh, I could have told you that wasn't going to work, idiot."

Before he could react, a sickly glowing hand was at his throat, another poised to punch straight through his head.  "I will deal with your bitch in a moment.  Now I am going to correct our Father's greatest mistake.  Die, Inuyasha."

"Will you two stop that, already," a groan caused Sesshoumaru to pause his strike, as he glanced towards the new voice.  "I've got an awful headache, and neither of you are helping one bit."

Inuyasha looked over to where Kagome was now starting to rise, facing them with a very annoyed expression on her face.  "Oy, wench, mind you own damn business!"  Then what he was seeing registered in his mind.  "What the hell?!  You're…you're a…"

Kagome huffed, putting her hands on her hips, her stance screaming her irritation.  "I'm a what, Inuyash?"

"I believe what my brother is so elegantly trying to say, wench, is that you appear, at least, to be a youkai."

*******

Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.  At this point I might try to turn this into a Ka/Sess romance eventually, but I'm not certain.  In any event, let me know what you think:  Is it worth continuing? Anything in particular you would like to happen?  Drop me a review and let me know.


	3. Never Eat Burritos Before Bedtime

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters, locations, plots, etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. No money is being made on this little piece of drivel. I promise to return all characters none-the-worse-for-wear upon the story's completion._  
  
  
**Spirits of the Past**  
by: darke wulf  
  
**Chapter Two: Never Eat Burritos Before Bedtime**  
  
Kagome slowly and laboriously pulled herself up from the depths of unconsciousness, noting in passing that she was no longer in pain. That thought gave her pause, as she sould not recall what had happened that would make her expect to be in pain upon rejoining the land of the living. Hoping to find a solution to this puzzle, she slowly opened her eyes, blinking twice in an attempt to clear the sleep from them, to see...nothing.  
  
"What the...where am I?" Kagome looked around the inky blackness that surrounded her, stretching as far as she could see. "Ok, what the heck happened? The last thing I remember, I was in Inuyasha's Dad's tomb. Sesshoumaru was about to kill Inuyasha, and I...accidentally pulled Tetsusaiga from its altar. Then...Oh!"  
  
Gray-blue eyes flew down to examine her body, expecting to see rivers of blood and at least some third degree burning. The blue pools widened in shock when she realized that she appeared to be completely unharmed. _/That strange light,/_ she thought to herself, _/it hurt so much. I thought I was going to die./_  
  
"Then again, maybe I did," she commented out loud, seeking to fill the overwhelming silence, as she once again surveyed her environment. "Maybe I did die, and this is the afterlife, or limbo, or something..."  
  
"Nothing so drastic, young pup," a deep, masculine voice chuckled from behind her.  
  
Spinning around, Kagome took in the took in the figure before her. Silvery hair flowed down his back, and an elfin face highlighted by two red slashes on each cheek and a dark blue crescent moon on the pale forehead studied her closely. Her fear nearly overwhelmed her; immediately she began to frantically search for some way to escape from the monster in front of her.  
  
"Calm yourself, pup. I mean you no harm." the figure instructed, his voice soothing, with an underlying warmth that hadn't been there when last she had gazed upon this youkai.  
  
Kagome stared at the figure in disbelief. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
A small, sad smile graced the face of the inu-youkai. "Nay, pup. You confuse me with my son."  
  
Calming slightly at that information, though still remaining wary, Kagome took a closer look, noticing for the first time the differences between Sesshoumaru and this demon who claimed to be his father. Where Sesshoumaru had hair that came well past his knees, his Father's was shorter, reaching only to his hips. Instead of the white and red that Sesshoumaru wore, this figure was clothed in dark blue, with gold highlights that perfectly matched the eyes that were even now shining kindly at her.  
  
The eyes...that was where the true difference lay. Sesshoumaru glared down upon the world with two cold chips of ice, held in a face whose emotionless mask was broken only by contempt and hatred. These eyes now before her, though, they burned brightly with compassion and concern.  
  
_/No, this is **definitely** not Sesshoumaru. But, if he really is his father, than that means.../_ "Oh, so you're Inuyasha's father, too!"  
  
The ancient demon's smile now showed definite amusement. "Hai. Inuyasha is also my son. Please, forgive my lack of manners. I am Inutaisho, former Taiyoukai of the Western Lands."  
  
Suddenly thankful to her Mother for forcing her to learn her manners, Kagome gave a deep bow and replied, "Higurashi Kagome. It is an honor to meet you, my Lord."  
  
"Beautiful and well-bred," the inu-youkai chuckled, "my son is indeed fortunate."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome eloquently spoke up. "I'm sorry sir, but neither of your sons are very fond of me."  
  
An obviously pained Inutaisho nodded his head slowly. "Hai, I know. I still keep watch over them, though I beyond being able to aid or protect them. Please, do not judge then too harshly. Both have had difficult lives. I am afraid I have failed them both terribly." This last was quietly murmured, almost as if her were speaking more to himself than to Kagome. "But that is not why you were brought here," he sighed, shaking himself out of his melancholy. "We have much to do, and little time in which to accomplish it."  
  
Kagome looked at the demon as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head. "We do?"  
  
"Hai. It will take time to transfer my knowledge, skill, and power to you, Kagome, but you will need all I can impart to you if you are to become the new Master... or Mistress as the case may be, of the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Master, Mistress, me?" Kagome squeaked. "But, I thought you had left the Tetsusaiga for Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru. At least not some random human girl. Besides, I've never even thought of using a sword before. Heck, I've never had **_any_** kind of martial arts training or anything. Though, now that I think of it, that might not be a bad idea the next time I go home, but that's beside the point. I can't be the Tetsusaiga's Master...er... Mistress...whatever...I don't have any special powers or anything. I'm just a normal teenage girl. It just doesn't make any..."  
  
"Pup!" Inutaisho appeared next to Kagome suddenly, gently cupping her face with one of his clawed hands. "You are not just some random girl. You are very special. Otherwise you would never have been able to even enter my tomb, much less draw the Tetsusaiga. You **_do_** have the potential of being able to wield my fang, if you so choose. And I am afraid that there will be little choice but for you to do so. A terrible evil has been reawakened by the return of the Shikon no Tama to this world. If humanity is to be saved, it is up to **_you_** to defeat it, and to do so you will need the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"But, why **_me_**?" Wouldn't Inuyasha, or even Sesshoumaru, be a better choice? I mean, they're you're sons! And they're both really good fighters. And they bother have amazing powers!"  
  
"As do you, young miko. You simply have not yet learned how to access and control them. As for my sons, they would be able to use the Tetsusaiga, at least at this time. I had the sword created to aid in protecting Inuyasha's Mother, my human mate. To wield it, to be able to draw on its powers, one must have a desire to aid humans, a sense of compassion; something, I am afraid, that neither of them possesses."  
  
"But Inuyasha's Mother was human, and he obviously still loves her. Surely he at least..."  
  
"Hai, his Mother was human. And she died while he was still just a young pup, abandoning him, in his eyes, to survive alone in a world that loathed him simply for existing. All his life, he has been ostracized by humans, until the final perceived betrayal by the miko Kikyo. Iie, Inuyasha has even more cause to hate human than does Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Oh," Kagome sighed. "I guess I never really thought about it like that. Poor Inuyasha, that's so terrible that he had to live through that. And so unfair! He can't help who he is!"  
  
"No one ever promised that life would be fair, pup. But again, we stray from the matter of true importance. Suffice it to say that my sons do not have the mentality to be able to utilize the Tetsusaiga. The world currently needs its power, however, as do you if you are to have any hope of reforming the Shikon no Tama. Unlike my sons, you **_do_** have the compassion necessary to bring for the ultimate power of the Tetsusaiga. You judge yourself far too harshly when you claim to not be special.  
  
"Your determination to do the right things, to fulfill what you deem to be your responsibilities, your insistence on judging individuals by their actions rather than who or what they are; all these traits make you stand out from 'normal' humans. Your spirit is far stronger than that of most humans, or even most demons. This strength is what makes **_you_** the one destined to wield the Tetsusaiga against the current darkness that threatens to overcome the world."  
  
Kagome's eyes were bright with unshed tears. She didn't want to become some murdering warrior, to fight this unknown evil. All she wanted was to go home, and never even think of this place, or the people in it, again. And yet, Inutaisho's words struck a chord deep within her being. He spoke the truth, she could feel it. She had, however inadvertently, brought the Shikon back into this world. It was she who had shattered the jewel. And, apparently. it was she who had awakened this terrible evil. It was her responsibility to somehow fix this mess, and she knew that to do this, she would need the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"I..." Kagome's voice broke on a sob, and she took a deep breath, holding it for several seconds before exhaling it in a large sigh, trying to bring her emotions back under control. "I really don't have any other choice...do I?"  
  
Inutaisho's sad smile returned. "There is always a choice, young one. The question is, are you wiling to accept the consequences of your choice?"  
  
"You know, it's funny," Kagome spoke quietly, a few rebellious tears escaping from her eyes, "just a few weeks ago, I was certain that geometry was the worst evil I would ever face. Now, I'd...I'd give anything...to have that be...my only...worry." Kagome finally broke down completely as strong arms surrounded her. "Hush, child. All is not as bad as it seems. You will not be alone in this battle. Several companions will join you, each for their own reasons. You will be alright."  
  
For several minutes, the only sounds were Kagome's sobs and Inutaisho's quiet words of comfort as he held her, running one hand through her silky hair soothingly. Finally Kagome took one last shuddering breath and raised her head from the taiyoukai's chest. Tear-reddened eyes gazed up at him as she asked, "What will become of me? Will I turn into some kind of bloodthirsty monster?"  
  
Inutaisho gave her a tender, fatherly squeeze, then once again raised a talon to her cheek. "Iie. You will become no monster. That is why it is you who must wield the Tetsusaiga and reassemble and purify the Shikon no Tama. Your loving spirit is so strong; even the combined might of the Tetsusaiga and the Shikon will not tempt you towards darkness. I will not lie to you, there will be times when you will be forced to kill, but you are such that you will never do so unless it is a last resort, nor will you ever come take enjoyment from it."  
  
Taking heart from those words, Kagome inquired, "You mentioned something about granting me your knowledge, skills, and power?"  
  
"Hai. It took me nearly one hundred years to master the Tetsusaiga, time which you do not have. And, as you mentioned, you have no fighting skills. And, as strong as your spirit is, your body is still human, and incapable of safely controlling a force such as the Tetsusaiga. By transferring my knowledge, skills, and youkai strength to you, these problems are solved. You will still need to work, and practice, to strengthen your body and hone your skills to reach you full potential, but you will be far from helpless."  
  
"Youkai strength? You're not going to turn me into a demon, are you?!" Kagome exclaimed, backing out of Inutaisho's loose embrace.  
  
Frowning thoughtfully, the inu-youkai replied, "Yes and no. Just as, when not in use, the Tetsusaiga remains in its unpowered state, so to will you, when not in danger or battle, remain in your human form." Inutaisho held out his right arm slightly from his body, fist closed as if grasping something. Slowly, the Tetsusaiga, in its old, rusty state, appeared in his hand.  
  
"But, in times of peril you, like the Tetsusaiga, will transform into something more." On cue, the Tetsusaiga transformed with a burst of light, changing into a mighty fang, nearly as long as the former Western Lord was tall. Its blade glowed in the surrounding darkness, and Kagome felt a strange pulsing resonate deep within her heart, as if some piece of her was calling out to the sword, or vise versa.  
  
"I'm not going to turn into some grotesque freak, am I?" "Iie, Kagome," Inutaisho laughed, "no child of mine will ever be anything less than beautiful, be that child of blood or spirit. Actually, you will notice very few differences in your outer appearance. Your ears will become pointed," he told her, running one finger over her currently rounded ears, "and your fingers will elongate. Your nails will become claws worthy of an inu-youkai," he added, taking her delicate right hand in his left, running his index finger along hers.  
  
"Will I have markings like Sesshoumaru does?"  
  
"Nay, child. His markings are unique, and declare him to be the Lord of the Western Lands. The only change to your skin will be a slight lightening; Inuyoukai tend to have very pale skin."  
  
"And my hair?"  
  
"That should remain unchanged. I will warn you, however, you will grow a tail, though yours should not be nearly so long as Sesshoumaru's."  
  
"A tail?!" Kagome shouted. "You've got to be kidding me!" Seeing Inutaisho shake his head, Kagome sighed in defeat. "I guess the fastest way to answer all my questions is to just get this over with, huh?"  
  
"Only if you are ready, Kagome. This is not something you should enter into overly rushed.  
  
Kagome nodded firmly, her face set. I'm sure. I've got to put right what I made wrong, and this is the only way to do it. Let's go ahead and do this."  
  
"Very well." Inutaisho closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly a silvery glow began to emanate from his hands, and he stretched his arms out to Kagome.  
  
Kagome forced herself not to back away as the inu-youkai raised his hands up until the were on either side of her face. "Um...is this going to hurt?"  
  
"I am afraid that your first transformation will be painful, though only for a little bit of time. While the external changes will be small, internally much will be altered. Your bones and muscles must be strengthened, and their structure must be altered to accommodate your youkai attributes. Your mind, too, will be expanded and changed slightly for you to grasp the knowledge and instincts I will be imparting to you."  
  
"Will it hurt every time I transform?" Kagome's eyes were wide with horror.  
  
"No. Once you and the Tetsusaiga are properly bound, its magic will shield you from the pain of your transformation. Unfortunately, for the bonding to occur, you must be in your youkai form, meaning that your first transformation must take place without that protection."  
  
Heaving a great sigh, Kagome nodded again. "Right, let's get this over with, then."  
  
"I'm very proud of you, young pup," Inutaisho smiled. "Now, prepare yourself." So saying, he placed one glowing hand on either side of Kagome's head. "When you awaken, you will no longer be in this between but back in the world of the living, and your bond to Tetsusaiga will be complete. All the knowledge and skill I have to give to you will be yours, it will just be a matter of accessing them. At first, try to simply follow your instincts. They will almost never lead you wrong."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Then the glow around Inutaisho's hands intensified, and pain even greater than that which she had felt in the tomb assaulted Kagome. She could feel her bones lengthening, shifting, and becoming more dense; her muscles increasing; her canines elongating. Soon it all became too much, and she thankfully descended into unconsciousness.  
  
Inutaisho's voice followed her, a quiet murmur of, "Good luck."  
  
*******  
  
This time when Kagome woke she heard the voices of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arguing in the background. _/Guess I'm back. But did it work? I really hope it did. I would hate to think I went through all that pain for nothing./_ Shifting her prone body, Kagome realised that she now held the Tetsusaiga, now in its transformed state. She could still feel its pulsing, a match to her own heartbeat.  
  
"...deal with your bitch in a moment. Now I am going to correct our Father's greatest mistake. Die, Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru's words were enough to break Kagome out of her reverie_/Argh, my head! Don't they ever stop? And who does he think he's calling a bitch?/_She muttered to herself as she pulled herself to her feet using the Tetsusaiga, noticing as she did so that the pains in her body were slowly fading. All except the one in her head, which a certain two brothers were aggravating. Finally not able to stand the way their shouts were echoing within her pounding head any more, Kagome groaned, "Will you two stop that, already? I've got an awful headache, and neither of you are helping one bit."  
  
She noticed Inuyasha glancing over to her briefly before turning back to continue glaring at Sesshoumaru, "Oy, wench," he started, "mind your own damn business." Then what his eyes had seen seemed to register with his brain, as he did a quick double take back to Kagome. "What the hell?! You're...you're a..."  
  
Really, this was just getting to be too much. Placing her free hand on her hip, irritation leaking from every pore, she narrowed her eyes at the hanyou. "I'm a **_what_** Inuyasha?"  
  
"I believe what my brother is so elegantly trying to say, wench," a cold voice answered her, "is that you appear, at least, to be a youkai."  
  
*******  
  
_I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the first two parts to this little story. Rather than risk forgetting someone, or leaving out the anonymous reviewers, I'm not going to list you all individually. Please be assured, however, that I truly appreciate all your kind words, and all suggestions made. It really makes it so much easier to write when you are able to delude yourself into thinking people actually enjoy your work.  
  
So, thanks again to everybody!!  
  
Oh, and you'll finally get to 'see' what Kagome looks like in the next chapter, I promise!!_   



	4. When Wild Inu Attack

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters, locations, plots, etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. No money is being made on this little piece of drivel. I promise to return all characters none-the-worse-for-wear upon the story's completion.  
  
Author's Notes: Alternate Universe: A universe other than our own, 'original' universe. Similarities may or may not exist between the two. Common plot device in fictional stories, particularly those of the science fiction and/or fantasy genres.Characters from our universe may inhabit the alternate one, however their behaviors and characteristics will not necessarily be the same as those of the 'originals'.  
  
Please see the above definition before lodging any complaints about characters being out-of-. I realize I may have made Inuyasha too coherent when in demon form, but as yet I haven't seen/read any of the Rumiko's story where his demon blood takes over. Unfortunately, I can't understand Japanese, and they haven't translated that far yet. I needed him to be semi-coherent for the story, however, so I am sticking with my alternate universe excuse.  
  
I would like to thank all my reviewers. Comments to individual reviews will be posted in a separate chapter shortly.  
  
Also, contrary to what you might assume from this chapter, this story **will** eventually become a Sess/Kag. It's just going to take them awhile to get there. I just have a hard time believing that Sesshoumaru would suddenly, after most likely hundreds of years of being a bastard (though an undeniably sexy bastard), see the error of his ways and start kissing human babies (or mikos) and helping old women across the street. Course, that's just my take on things, but since it's my story...well, you get the idea. _  
  
  
**Spirits of the Past**  
by: darke wulf  
  
**Chapter Three: When Wild Inu Attack**  
  
Kagome fumed, not sure which brother she was most annoyed with. "Yes, I'm aware of that. Thank you both so much for pointing out the obvious." As the two brothers continued to silently stare at her, however, she started to become self-conscious. "I don't look _**that**_ bad, do I?" she asked as she smoothed out her short skirt.  
  
Neither Inu answered her at first; both were too busy taking in her changed appearance and trying to determine what, exactly, had happened. Kagome's skin had paled several shades, and seemed almost to glow in the dim tomb. As she was not a taiyoukai, there were no markings on her face or arms, but both had altered in other ways. Her facial structure had narrowed slightly, while her cheekbones had become more prominent. As was common for youkai, her ears were sharply pointed at their tips. Her eyes remained grayish-blue, but specks of violet now danced in their bottomless depths.  
  
Her hair was unchanged, the ebony locks providing a dramatic contrast to her lightened skin. Her hands had become larger; fingers lengthening into deceptively delicate looking talons. The Tetsusaiga, in all its glory, she held in her right hand; the tip of the massive blade resting on the ground. A black tail, just long enough to brush the ground, spiraled once around her legs, its end twitching with her agitation.  
  
All the changes in her appearance, however, paled when compared to the amazing difference that had come about in her very bearing. Before her metamorphosis, in spite of showing admirable spirit and courage for a young girl, she had still possessed the inherent air of weakness and fragility that all humans held. Additionally, if not in the grips of anger or outrage, she had tended to be confused and uncertain in new situations. Now, such was not the case.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was a proud female inuyoukai, standing tall, head held high, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. She held the Tetsusaiga with a confidence she had never before shown, making it obvious that, somehow, she knew exactly how to use the mighty fang. In spite of the tight sweater and short skirt she wore, she projected self-assuredness and a warning to all not to take her lightly.  
  
This was not the same helpless, weak ningen who had been in her place only minutes earlier. This new Kagome was dangerous. She was deadly.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Not that either of Inutaisho's sons were going to admit that, of course. Sesshoumaru was not inclined to small talk, and at the moment was too busy trying to determine how the Tetsusaiga had apparently turned an irritating human girl into an undoubtedly equally irritating female youkai to engage in conversation.  
  
As for Inuyasha, he was still stunned speechless, and feeling more than a little betrayed. _//I don't believe her. I travel with the bitch, save her life more than once, and to repay me, she steals the sword that would have granted my heart's desire. The Tetsusaiga, which according to Myouga Father left for **me**, would have turned me into a full-fledged demon! But that wench took it from me before it had the chance. How dare she! Who the hell does she think she is?!//_  
  
"Feh. Who cares what you fucking look like, bitch? Just hand over that sword.  
  
Kagome's anger once again ignited, shining furiously in her eyes. A low growl started deep in her throat in response to the threat posed by the hanyou. "Wrong, Inuyasha. The Tetsusaiga is **_my_** bonded. Lord Inutaisho himself gave it to me, along with his skill and powers. I will not let you dishonor it with your quest for power."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at Kagome's words, though he remained silent, content to watch events unfold for the time being. _//What could the girl could possibly mean by her words? Father has been dead for over a century. He could not possibly have given his fang to this...whatever she is. The wench must be lying.//_  
  
"Bitch!" Inuyasha's roar interrupted his brother's thoughts. "If you won't give me the damn sword, I'll just have to take it from you!" Looking over at his younger brother, Sesshoumaru was startled to see red beginning to tint his eyes. Inuyasha's demon blood was starting to overwhelm him. Things were about to get interesting.  
  
Kagome thought about simply 'sitting' Inuyasha, but decided that it would be better to prove here and now to both brothers that she deserved the right of wielding Inutaisho's fang. She, too, noticed the red in Inuyasha's eyes, and the wild look that had settled on his face. A sense of foreboding came to Kagome, as she realized that this was not the same Inuyasha with whom she had been traveling. Somehow, though, she felt a warm presence in her mind assuring her that she was up to this challenge.  
  
A feral grin spread over Kagome's face as, decision made, she brought the Tetsusaiga up into a ready position. "Bring it on, dog-boy."  
  
Sesshoumaru briefly considered joining the fight, but decided it would be more prudent to analyze this new opponent first, rather than rushing into battle blindly. _//Especially when my dear brother is so willing to gather information for me. And, should Inuyasha manage to take the sword from this upstart, it will be a simple matter for the great Sesshoumaru to claim it from him.//_  
  
So decided, Sesshoumaru slowly moved closer to one of the tomb walls, where he could observe without getting pulled into the struggle. Jaken, who had finally regained consciousness, shuffled over to join his Master. "M'Lord?" the toad youkai asked in confusion as he watched the blood-eyed hanyou face a female youkai whom Jaken would have sworn had been a filthy human, "What is going on?"  
  
"That, Jaken, is something that this Sesshoumaru intends to find out."  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha could feel what little control he had had over his anger slip away with Kagome's taunt. A red haze enveloped his mind as he lunged at her, claws ready to tear into her flesh. "You bitch! I'll kill you!"  
  
All watching were shocked when Kagome easily sidestepped the enraged Inuyasha at the last second and kicked out with her right leg, sending him stumbling off-balanced, before she leapt to a safer distance. "Feh," she snorted, sounding a great deal like the hanyou she was fighting, "is that the best you can do?"  
  
Kagome once again could feel a warning within her mind, along with an urgent need to do...something. _//I don't understand. Is this a sixth sense of some sort?//_ Keeping her eyes glued to Inuyasha, Kagome focused more of her attention on the feelings of unease until, suddenly, the voice of Inutaisho spoke clearly, if quietly, within her mind.  
  
_//Don't taunt him. His demon blood has taken control of him. You will only succeed in pushing him farther over the edge.//_  
  
With a snarl, Inuyasha again attacked, moving even faster than he had before. Distracted by Inutaisho, Kagome only barely managed to avoid the killing blow that had been aimed at her heart; instead Inuyasha's claws opened three deep gashes on her upper left arm.  
  
_//But what can I do?/_ Kagome thought desperately, being careful this time to keep her full attention on Inuyasha. With her right hand she pressed down on her wound, trying in vain to slow the flow of blood. She suspected that, being a youkai, the wound would heal long before blood loss became an issue, but still, in her mind, the sooner it stopped the better. _//I don't want to hurt him, not if it's not really him in control of what he's doing. But he's going to kill me if I don't do **something!**//  
  
//Try to force him into unconsciousness. It's the only way to give his human blood a chance to restore balance.//  
  
//Easy for you to sa..//_"Yikes!" Kagome quickly brought Tetsusaiga up to block the energy blades that Inuyasha had through at her. Belatedly she realized that several of the deeper wounds that Sesshoumaru had given Inuyasha during their fight had yet to heal, enabling Inuyasha to use his 'blades of blood'.  
  
Luckily for her, Kagome managed to avoid Inuyasha's attack, performing a series of acrobatic moves to dodge those blades that she could not block with Tetsusaiga. "Come on, Inuyasha, snap out of this! It's me, Kagome! You don't really want to fight me."  
  
"Want to bet, bitch?" Iuyasha growled, the words slightly slurred due to his lengthened fangs. "I'm going to hurt you alright, and enjoy it, unless you give me that damn sword!"  
  
"I don't get it," Kagome cried, desperately trying to reach her companion, "you didn't even **_want_** the Tetsusaiga before. Myouga and I had to practically force you to try and draw it."  
  
"That was before I knew it could turn me into a full demon. Now give me the sword before I really get angry!"  
  
Kagome shook her head, a pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I can't do that."  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha spat, preparing to attack again. "I gave you a chance to save your sorry life, now you're going to die!"  
  
Inuyasha ran at Kagome, deliberately kicking up a large cloud of the bone-dust in the process. Not yet entirely used to using all of her heightened senses, Kagome momentarily lost track of him. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared out of the cloud directly in front of her. Having no time to dodge, Kagome completely gave herself over to her instincts and brought the Tetsusaiga to bear, blocking Inuyasha with the flat of her blade. Then, still acting without conscious thought, she pivoted on her right foot, swinging the mighty fang around at her opponent.  
  
Only Inuyasha's quick reflexes kept him from being disemboweled. He did not escape unscathed, though. A fact made clear by the dark red stain that rapidly spread out from the new tear in his fire rat haori.  
  
"Please, Inuyash," Kagome cried, frightened by the viciousness of her own actions and the small part of her that was calling for more of the blood of he who dared to attack her, "stop this now. Please! I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
Inuyasha put one hand to his midsection; when he pulled it away it was stained and dripping with his own blood. Bringing the hand up to his mouth, he licked the blood away, his lips turning crimson with the thick liquid. He grinned evilly at Kagome's obvious disgust, reddened fangs only adding to the disturbing picture. "Don't worry, bitch. It won't happen again. You just got lucky."  
  
Sesshoumaru silently disagreed with his half-bother's assessment. _//The wench did not 'get lucky', as that half-breed claims. It is clear that she actually has far more skill than Inuyasha and, combined with her command of the Tetsusaiga, she should easily be able to dispose of him. For some reason, however, she seems reluctant to cause harm to the whelp. She must be a fool. He is genuinely trying to kill her, and yet she is obviously holding back on her attacks rather than risk hurting him.  
  
//Still, I suppose it does not matter. From what this Sesshoumaru has seen, the wench should not give me much trouble when I take Tetsusaiga from her, should she come to her senses and defeat Inuyasha. And Inuyasha has never been a match for me. No matter the winner of this battle, the Fang **will** be mine.//_  
  
As Kagome faced off with Inuyasha, Inutaisho's voice once again gently spoke in her head. _//You are going to have to fight him, child. It is the only chance you, and possibly he, have.//_  
  
Kagome nodded her head reluctantly. _//Alright, but I'm not going to like it. I just need to knock him out, right?//_  
  
_//Hai. That should allow him to regain control of himself. Do not think that it will be an easy task, however.//_  
  
_//Right,//_ Kagome agreed, then turned her full attention back to Inuyasha. "Ok, dog-boy. Bring it on."  
  
"Heh, gladly, bitch." Inuyasha sprang towards Kagome, red-eyes illuminated with malice.  
  
Coming to a decision, Kagome tossed the Tetsusaiga to one side, freeing her hands to more easily deal with Inuyasha without risking seriously hurting him by accident. Her mental bond with the Fang enabled it, and subsequently her, to remain transformed, even though it was no longer technically in her possession.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he stared at the sword, but the energy he could see crackling menacingly about it convinced him to leave it where it lay. _//There is no reason to risk further embarrassment by having the sword reject me once again. No doubt once the bitch is dead the protective spell she has woven over the Tetsusaiga will be removed, and I will be able to claim it as I was meant to.//_  
  
Kagome crossed her arms in front of her to block Inuyasha's attack. The second his arm contacted with her crossed wrists she was moving, planning to catch him in the head with a spinning heel kick. Inuyasha proved too quick, managing to duck under her leg while swiping one clawed hand at her planted left leg. Realizing his intentions just in time, Kagome took to the air, jumping over the hanyou's arm.  
  
Summersaulting through the air, Kagome was momentarily distracted at the surge of delight that spread throughout her body. Her youkai spirit sang as she gave herself up to its battle cries, coming down behind Inuyasha as he rose from the ground, her back to his. Her right arm swung back, talons extended, but Inuyasha rotated his upper body and grabbed onto her arm with his own right hand. His left hand shot out to impale Kagome from the side. Once again she leapt into the air and flipped over her opponent, avoiding the lethal blow but wrenching her shoulder painfully when Inuyasha stubbornly held onto her arm.  
  
Now facing Inuyasha from behind, Kagome felt an instinctive urge to punch through his unprotected back with her own claws. Her body began to send venom to her left hand and, moving on instinct alone, she brought her arm back, preparing to punch through the hanyou's body, removing his heart in the process.  
  
"NO!" she screamed as she watched her arm fly, seemingly of its own accord. Belatedly she realized that Inuyasha was not the only one in danger of losing control of the demon inside. Fighting an agonizing battle within herself, she managed to regain partial control of her actions and altered the path of her strike, connecting with Inuyasha's right wrist instead and forcing him to finally release her arm.   
  
The two combatants leapt away from each other, alighting at opposite sides of the tomb. Both were sweating heavily, and Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust as she realized that she was caked in the dust of the pulverized bones that covered the ground. She rotated her right shoulder around several times, then shook her arm, trying to loosen it up. Her left hand raised to push sweat drenched bangs away from her face before wiping some of the sweat from it, leaving streaks of cleared skin peaking out from the gray-white dust that otherwise covered her face.  
  
She couldn't help but hope she didn't look as bad as Inuyasha did, though she suspected with a heavy heart that such was the case. The hanyou's usually shining silver hair was matted with dirt, leaving it dull and stringy. A dried trail of bloodied tears ran from the eye Sesshoumaru had earlier pierced, and his mouth and chin were still covered in the blood he had licked from his hand. He was slouching slightly, and his right arm was wrapped protectively against his midsection, his hand hanging numbly from his shattered wrist.  
  
Noticing Kagome's assessing gaze, Inuyasha immediately tried to straighten, not quite able to hide the grimace the action caused. "Ready to give up yet, bitch?" he panted as he regarded Kagome with scorn.  
  
Kagome shook her head, sad eyes taking in the hanyou before her. "I already told you, Inuyasha, I can't give you the Tetsusaiga. But I don't want to fight you, either. Come on, Inuyasha. It's me, Kagome. You know, that 'stupid girl' you've been traveling all over the country with. Come back to me, please. This enraged demon, this isn't really you. You would never hurt me. I know that; I believe it with my very soul."  
  
As Kagome spoke the words that rang in her heart, she noticed with cautious hope that Inuyasha seemed to be calming down slightly, and the red in his eyes had slowly began to fade.  
  
"Ka...Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered, confusion showing on his face. "Wha...what's going on? I feel...strange."  
  
"That is because the part of you that is demon is demanding control, dear brother, and your pathetic, tainted blood cannot keep it in check," Sesshoumaru explained in a bored tone.  
  
Kagome leveled an angry glare at the taiyoukai. "You're not helping, you know."  
  
An elegant smirk was her reply, as Sesshoumaru found himself amused by her reactions. "This Sesshoumaru never claimed that he planned on helping you and that despicable half-breed."  
  
Inuyasha's growl interrupted the other two's verbal sparring. "Who do you think you're calling despicable, asshole?"  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see, much to her dismay, that his eyes were once again completely red, and the bloodlust had returned to his face. Turning back to Sesshoumaru she narrowed her eyes and snarled, "This is all your fault!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's face gave away nothing of what he was thinking as he looked first to Inuyasha, then back to Kagome. Only in his eyes was his evil amusement apparent; their gleam sent of shiver of foreboding through Kagome. "I disagree, wench," he drawled, "If you seek someone to blame for these events, look no further than yourself. You, after all, are the one keeping the Tetsusaiga from its rightful owner. Am I not correct, Inuyasha?"  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned in triumph as Inuyasha turned his murderous gaze onto Kagome. _//Of course, I was not actually referring to Inuyasha when I spoke of the Tetsusaiga's rightful owner, but I see no reason to inform the hanyou of that. Not until he kills the girl, at least. Which will soon happen if she does not cease in her pitiful desire to not hurt the half-breed. Then I will finally dispose of my worthless half-brother and claim **my** sword. A perfect plan.//_  
  
Unfortnuately for Sesshoumaru, he had not taken Kagome's fiery temper into account when making his plans.  
  
To say that Kagome was angry would have been an incredible understatement. She could honestly not remember ever being as irate as she found herself. _//That **bastard**! I was **finally** getting through to Inuyasha, and this cold, arrogant jerk had to butt in! What the hell does he think he's doing? This isn't some game! Lives are at stake!//_  
  
Sesshoumaru was startled out of his self-congratulations by a violent spike of power. Turning his eyes to Kagome, he was shocked by what he saw. Her ki had magnified by at least ten times, and was now clearly visible to his sight; the violet flames raged about her petite form. Those same angry fires were reflected in her eyes as she glared at him with utter loathing and disgust.  
  
"You bastard," she growled, her voice low and feral as she bared her fangs at him. "You total bastard. Do you truly care so little for your brother, your own flesh and blood, that you would actively seek to keep him in this state? Or worse, risk his very death? What kind of monster are you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru only barely managed to keep the slightly bored expression on his face as he realized with surprise and even a bit of apprehension that the small amount of miko abilities he had sensed on the girl when he had first seen her had not been purged from her body by her metamorphosis into a youkai but, by all appearances, had actually been increased several times over. At least with these powers it seemed that she was still untrained. Not that she wasn't still dangerous, but the risk was not quite as great as it could have been.  
  
"Don't turn away from me, bitch!" Inuyasha was already in motion, moving quicker than the human eye could possibly follow.  
  
It was lucky for Kagome, then, that she was no longer human. "That's **it**! I've had it." Kagome shifted to meet Inuyasha's attack, fists beginning to glow white-violet as her miko powers began to concentrate in them. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but you've left me with no other choice." No longer fighting the instincts that were demanding her action, Kagome brought the heels of her palms together close to her chest, her palms themselves facing the speeding hanyou as her fingers spread apart and curled slightly. The now single concentrated ball of miko energy before her hands continued to grow in size and power as she grimaced with concentration. Just before Inuyasha launched his attack, Kagome threw her hands out towards him, keeping the heels of her palms together, sending the blast of power towards him at speeds not even he could match.  
  
The energy ball collided with Inuyasha, sending him flying through the air to collide with the wall of the tomb. His limp body slid towards the ground and lay there, unmoving. Almost before he landed, Kagome was at his side, not daring to breath until she noticed the steady rise and fall of his chest. "Thank God, he's alive," she muttered, feeling Inutaisho's relief, which echoed her own, in her mind. Reaching down, she gently scratched one of Inuyasha's ears. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't want to hurt you, but there was no other way."  
  
Her quiet apologies were interrupted by a cold voice. "If you're quite done, wench, I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of."  
  
Kagome turned slowly around, desperately trying to keep her temper in check, as she knew that to lose control at this point would be to hand victory over to Sesshoumaru, and there was no way in _**hell**_ she was going to do that. Staring at him with slitted eyes with gleamed with hatred, she cracked her knuckles and allowed her poison to flow into her claws. She didn't care if this was Inutaisho's son. She **_hated_** him for what he had done, was continuing to do, to Inuyasha. From using the Nothing Woman to impersonate his mother, to ripping out his eye without a sign of remorse, to actually trying to keep him enslaved to his demon blood. The youkai before her had done nothing so far to inspire anything in her but rage. And inspire that he did. She could feel it raging throughout her body, further heating her own youkai blood until it was near boiling. All her instincts were calling for his painful, bloody death, and she found herself having a very difficult time denying them. Inutaisho himself, who Kagome expected to be pleading for his eldest son's case, was strangely silent in her mind. Finally giving a mental shrug, Kagome decided that it was far past time to give the bastard what he deserved.  
  
Smirking at him with a superiority intended to cause his own temper to flare, Kagome's fangs glistened in the low illumination of the tomb as she replied, "You damn well better believe we have unfinished business. I hope you've made peace with whatever gods you may worship, asshole, because you're about to be joining them."  
  
Without further hesitation, Kagome leapt at Sesshoumaru, murder on her mind. 


End file.
